Uzumaki lemonade
by scarface101
Summary: After the defeat of the Rabbit Goddess. Naruto gains the ability to hop from dimension to dimension. Lemon fic. Multixover. Warning: Kinks and Fetishes will be often used. (Suggestions for lemons and females are welcome.)


**A/N: Hey readers. For no real reason I decided to do some lemons. These will mostly feature Naruto obviously. Fair warning, there will be all manner of kinks and fetishes. I'm open to requests and suggestions. Hope you enjoy, and if you don't like it. Then too bad. I'm not looking to please everybody, so I won't bother trying.**

 **First Lemon: Alexis Rhodes. (Yu-gi-oh GX.)**

It has nearly been a month since classes started at Duel Academy, and once Slifer Red named Naruto Uzumaki was jogging along the island since it was a weekend. He usually played Duel Monsters as a bit of a hobby, but he still enjoyed it nonetheless.

Why was he at Duel Academy in the first place? Well, when he defeated Kaguya Otsutsuki (Without Sasuke's help.) What was left of her true self bound itself to him. She was now his shadow, and she granted him an almost godlike ability. The Ability to freely hop from dimensions on the fly, and insert himself there as though he always existed in the first place. Which really helped ward off suspicion.

His shadow formed in the shape of a Horned woman, a smile appearing on where the shadow was meant to have a face. "I'm curious. You restored order to the Elemental Nations, slaughtered your rival in a final duel, released the Infinite Tsukuyomi, and now you're here in a world where Chakra holds no meaning. What's your plan?" asked the horned woman with a chuckle.

"That's easy. Visit new places. Learn new things. Pick up chicks to restore my Clan with and make an enormous family. Make lots and lots of kids, then take over the Uchiha compound as my home and strike the Uchiha's off the records. That kind of thing." He casually replied as he jogged faster.

"Interesting. Any… specimens you have in mind?" the Rabbit Goddess asked.

"Here? I have one in particular. Alexis Rhodes." He replied, a mental image of the Female Obelisk student appearing in his mind.

"Good choice. Sweet, intelligent, reasonable, not lacking in proportions. Seriously, how could you have been attracted to that pink chimp?" asked Kaguya at the end with a scowl.

"Stupidity of youth. Craving of any kind of attention. And a mix of wild hormones caused by puberty. Plus I didn't even notice what a real woman was till I met Anko-chan." He giggled perversely as a mental image of himself being bound and teased by Anko who was only in her fishnets entered his mind.

"I don't get it. You have a whole harem's worth of women back home, yet you insist on adding more?" asked the Rabbit Goddess with a question mark appearing over her head.

"I didn't insist on anything. My mom did. She doesn't just want me to restore my clan. But the whole goddamn Village of Uzu." He responded with a shrug.

"…. She just wants an army of grandchildren to assist Uzu in taking over the world right?" asked the Horned woman with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yep. That's her plan." Naruto replied cooly. The horned woman blanched at his response and had no idea if he was serious or joking.

"Well… regardless of why you're adding more women to your 'collection' be sure to treat them right and all that good stuff. Anyway, how do you plan to get into that Alexis girls pants?" asked the Rabbit Goddess with a small smile.

"Love letter. Some dinner. A little wine. That kind of thing. Say, you think she has some kind of hidden fetish or kink or fantasy?" the blonde asked as he slowed his jogging pace.

"That might work. And good question. Why do you ask?" the Rabbit goddess asked in curiosity.

"Well, I wanna know so I can play along with whatever turns her on. Anyway, Kurama-chan is looking into it."

Obelisk girls dormitory.

"And there! One love letter with dinner invitation delivered! Now let's see what nasty little secrets that babe has." Muttered a Crimson haired vixen that paraded around in the nude, her nine fluffy rust orange colored tails swishing about. Her G-cup breasts, long slender legs, thick heart shaped bubble butt, and creamy white skin exposed for all to see.

The Kyuubi looked a out for a hidden diary "Diary diary diary. Seriously?! No diary? She too much of a goody two shoes to keep one?! I wanted to get some dirt to blackmail her with for candy! That damn Naruto rescinding my candy privileges! I'll show him! I'll blackmail this chick into buying me all the candy I can eat! Gummy worms, skittles, Starbursts, sour patch kids, ROLOS!" she screamed out at the end, craving the bite sized chocolates with a gooey caramel center.

She growled in annoyance at being unable to find anything until she found something hidden one of the pillowcases. It was a diary marked as 'Property of Alexis Rhodes.'

"JACKPOT!" the vixen squealed. The diary had a lock on it, which explained why it wasn't more cleverly hidden. She grinned and extended one of her claws, using it to pick the diary's lock. It snapped open with a click and she began reading from it.

She skimmed through the parts about Alexis' childhood and the parts about her brother, and about duels that Alexis remembered and recorded in her diary. "WHERE'S THE GOOD STUFF?"' growled the Vixen in frustration. Finally she came across a particular passage that roused her interest.

"I'm not sure why I'm writing something so embarrassing down. But I guess it's to help put my thoughts on paper. Anyway, when I was little, my big brother was the one who taught me about the Birds and Bees. I was so embarrassed that he said I looked ready to explode from the blood rising to my face. Later on as I got older and… started noticing boys more, I began researching more in depth information about sex. I… I wish I hadn't.

I inadvertently discovered all kinds of different kinks and fetishes. Some were… more enticing than others. While some flat out disgusted me. There was one thing in particular that roused my interest. Bondage. I don't know why but… the thought of surrendering myself to another, to entrust my well-being and pleasure to someone else, while I remain helpless. It… it really turns me on. Sometimes I dream about being tied up and helpless, while the man I love pleasures me, teases me, and so on, while at the same time I please him as he uses me.

I feel so dirty and… perverted. I feel like a freak. I don't want anyone to know, they might think I'm some type of sick pervert or something. Who would I even trust this with? I mean, sure there are lots of guys here at Duel Academy, but… I see the way they look at me. I know they want me. But… I can't trust any of them. They might use my secret kink to blackmail me, or maybe use it against me when I misplace my trust and take advantage of me. Either way, it won't end well.

There's only two guys here that I might trust. Jaden and Naruto. Jaden is a nice guy and all, and he saved me from that masked guy from before… but .. I think he might be a little too dense and maybe a little too immature to commit to a relationship. Naruto however… he is really sweet and… attentive. When he first came here, he didn't know a Flip effect monster from a spell card. So… I tutored him for awhile.

Took to it like a fish in the water. Absorbed almost everything like a sponge. He hanged on every single word. Never gave me a half-hearted 'Yes Alxis. I understand Alexis'. If he didn't fully comprehend something, then he simply said so. I once told him about my Big brother, Naruto was quiet for awhile. Really quiet. But then he told me about how he never knew about his mother. She was trapped in a coma throughout his childhood. He didn't even know she existed because the people who were supposed to be his guardians kept him in the dark.

He then went on this rant on what an awful person his Godfather was. Some old perverted man that peeped on women and wrote really bad pornography for a living. I nearly turned green in the face. Here I am whining about my missing brother, yet…. I can tell Naruto had it way worse. Maybe… maybe it is time to let go. I don't know. My big brother is out there somewhere. Or maybe I'm just putting too much stock in false hopes.

Should I tell Naruto about my bondage fetish? Ohhhh, it's so hard! I don't want him to think I'm a freak like his godfather. I guess I'll have to think about this later."

The Kyuubi giggled perversely as she locked the diary and put it back in its hiding place. With a devilish grin she sneaked out to report her findings.

 **Later**.

"What a day." Alexis sighed as she entered her room. Today had been rather boring. No entertaining duels or lessons had happened. She was about to change from her Obelisk blue uniform when she found a letter with a heart on it with her name.. She sighed thinking it was a secret admirer and tore the envelope open to read the letter inside.

'To Alexis Rhodes. I won't mince words or try and make up a cheesy poem. I like you a lot. I feel a certain connection to you. If you're interested, meet me in my room at the Slifer dorms. I'll be making dinner for two, and I managed to get my hands on a nice bottle of wine if that's your thing. With respect and affection, Naruto.'

She blushed at the letter, he wanted to have dinner together? Like a date? He even has wine. She gulped a little nervously since she contemplated on telling him her secret. Then she wondered how the letter even got in her room. Had Naruto placed it there himself or asked one of the girls to do it? She didn't know but decided to pay him a visit.

She made her way to the Slifer dorm, she had paid Naruto a visit several times before as his tutor and knew which room he stayed in. He had a room all to himself for some reason, likely a clerical error of some kind. So she didn't have to worry about anyone else being there. She gulped slightly and knocked on his door.

The door opened revealing Naruto in a Chef's apron a big grin on his face "Welcome. I was worried you weren't coming. Come on in." he invited her inside to his modest room, which for some reason appeared bigger on the inside, like a medium sized apartment.

She slowly nodded and entered inside then asked in a blunt manner "You sent this letter right? How did you get it into my room?"

He chuckled as he flipped some chicken on a pan to cook it evenly and replied "A very good friend of mine slipped it in. Don't worry, I didn't intrude into the girls dormitory. Now, have a seat. Dinner will be ready soon." He pointed to a small table with his thumb and put on a glaze to the chicken.

Alexis merely nodded and removed her shoes, sitting in front of the table with a small blush. Naruto said nothing as he prepared dinner, the aroma was almost heavenly to her nose, being in the Obelisk dorm she had access to all kinds foods. Many of which were of gourmet quality. Frankly, she was getting tired of all those rich foods, so something more home cooked style was very appetizing to her.

The silence was starting to make her uncomfortable so she tried to start up a conversation, but Naruto beat her to the punch and spoke in a serious manner "Alexis. I'll be blunt. I really and sincerely like you. And I cherish our friendship. What comes next might… change how you view me. To sum it up, I am from an alternate dimension."

A question mark blinked over her head for a moment, she then giggled and spoke "You're awful Mr. Alien from an alternate dimension! That's not possible."

He smirked since he knew she wouldn't believe him at first then asked her "Tell me, how did I pass my Entrance exam duel?"

She giggled and decided to play along with him and was about to answer him, but her voice stuck in her throat. She crossed her arms and thought hard for a few moments, but she couldn't remember how he had passed the Entrance exam. She sighed and then spoke "I give up. I don't remember."

"It isn't that you don't remember. It is that the memories were never there to begin with." He explained in a casual manner.

"…. What?" was the only intelligent thing the female duelist could say.

"I am capable of… assimilating into a new dimension, the memories of others are warped to make it seem to them that I'm a natural part of their world. If course, it isn't perfect. There are of course memory gaps. As you have just discovered." He explained as he began setting dinner on their respective plates.

"So….. are you some kind of… alien invader?" she asked in an unsure tone.

"Hell no. Nothing so cliché. See, everything I have told you about myself is true. I just omitted certain pieces of information you didn't need to know." He explained as he set the table.

"Then… why are you here?" she asked, a small part of her telling her to run. But she felt no sense of danger from him.

"Simply put, I'm here to offer you a choice Alexis. I like this world. Really. But I don't belong here. You see, I am one of the last descendants of a clan. And my mother has taken it upon herself to order me to find as many women as I like to make her an army of grandbabies and restore our clan. And I want you. Now, here's your options. First, we can forget this whole thing has ever happened and continue to be just friends, you have a life here. You have family, money, and so much more. It'd be unfair of me to take you away from all of that.

Second option, if you want to commit to a more… serious relationship. Then that is all fine and dandy. I promise that I can bring you back here to visit your family as much as you want. And back home, I can offer you a new family, sisters to call your own, and a life of comfort. I will respect your decision either way. And if you are angered by my existence being false, then I know someone who can erase all memory of me from your mind." He explained, his gaze not leaving her eyes. With each word that fell from his lips, Alexis felt her whole world twist upside down and inside out.

She swallowed hard and asked "So… you're a polygamist? Do you… treat your girls well? And… you really promise I can see my family whenever I want?"

He nodded and replied to her "Yes I am. I do, and I don't pick favorites. And yes. I promise you will be able to visit your family."

She swallowed hard again, and spoke "I understand perfectly now. Thank you for considering my feelings and sharing this with me. I… I would be honored to be with you if you'll have me… but… there's something you need to know. I'm a pervert that gets off of bondage!" she forced the last part out with a flushed face.

Naruto was already aware of this fact, having the needed materials in his closet. "I see. There's nothing wrong with that. If you ask me, it doesn't matter how a couple makes love, so long as they both enjoy it. Now don't worry about such things. Enjoy your meal." He replied, shocking her that he had accepted so easily. But she smiled nonetheless and ate her food.

It was absolutely scrumptious. In fact, she found it much more enjoyable than the gourmet meals at the Obelisk dorm. She sighed as she finished her meal a satisfied smile on her face. Naruto took their plates and placed them in the sink. A warm smile crossed his face as he spoke to her "Thanks for coming. Shall I escort you back to your dormitory?"

She blushed slightly, he wasn't pushing her for sex and he was offering to escort her back without asking for anything in return? She blushed even harder as she slowly took off her Obelisk uniform "Umm, no. Would it… be okay.. if I spent the night?"

Naruto inwardly groaned when he realized that Kurama must be putting out pheromones from his body to entice Alexis into sex. The only way now to stop the Female Duelist would be to knock her out. But since he didn't feel like explaining a head injury, he decided to simply go along with what happens next.

She slowly took off her clothes, revealing her smooth creamy skin, when she lifted her shirt off her head, her breasts bounced a little when her shirt was removed. She then removed her skirt and panties, revealing a smooth and shaved pussy.

"Umm, Is… this okay?" she asked nervously, having never been nude in front of a boy before.

"You look gorgeous. You like bondage right?" he asked then rummaged through his closet and brought out several lengths of rope. She blushed and wondered if he had prepared ahead of time or not. Her sense of reason warned her that if she agreed, then she would be completely at his mercy. She would be unable to do anything to stop him.

"You're probably thinking that I might take advantage of you. Understandable. But I shall tell you ahead of time that no one will hear you scream or cry for help. If you don't want to be tied up, then I understand. This is about you Alexis." He offered in a gentle tone.

This clenched it for her, he was the one for her. He cared about her more than enough to consider how she felt. She straightened her back and spoke "Thank you Naruto. I appreciate your consideration. I want you to tie me up tight. Okay? I trust you."

He smiled and nodded, taking the rope he tied her arms behind her back then intricately tied knots of rope around her body, he then formed a pair of loops for her breasts to go through, making them more pronounced. Alexis' pussy became wet, she was now helpless and unable to do anything. The rope rubbed against her skin arousing her even more.

"Now for the finishing touch." The Jinchuuriki spoke as he pulled out a black silk cloth. "A blindfold." He elaborated.

The Duelist blushed harder, she had seen blindfolds used but never actually considered using one. She saw that Naruto was waiting for her response, he could have put it on anyway, but he was silently asking her permission. She only nodded in response, entrusting herself to him. He nodded back and placed the cloth over her eyes and tied it tight. Her whole world turning black.

"On your knees." Naruto commanded in a somewhat stern tone. Alexis felt turned on by his assertive tone of voice and obeyed, lowering herself to her knees. The feeling of being under Naruto's control felt almost like a drug to her. The haze of lust overcoming her sense of reason.

She heard him unzip his pants and felt something slap against her face. She then gulped and realized it was his dick. He wanted her to suck his dick! She was slightly embarrassed but she gave his member a tentative lick. The taste was a bit salty and a little sour… but something made her give it a longer lick. Her tongue ran along his shaft, she mentally measured it to be about nine maybe ten inches worth. She knew then… this thing was a virgin killer.

When her tongue reached his tip, she felt a pair of hands gently hold her head, she then felt Naruto's member poke and prod her lips. Nodding in understanding she slowly opened her mouth, allowing his member to slide into her warm mouth. She moaned at the flavor of his member, which sent vibrations down his shaft.

Naruto slowly pumped in and out. Her mouth felt hot and silky around his cock. She wasn't putting up any form of resistance which meant she was definitely enjoying this. He'd have to return the favor in a few minutes as well.

Alexis dragged her lips across his shaft, her tongue also busy licking around it. Her ears twitched as she heard Naruto's moans of pleasure, she inwardly smiled that he was feeling good. She then pushed her head forward in an attempt to deep throat him. She succeeded in taking the full length of his member, a bulge appearing in her throat as she tried to hold it. Moaning around his member to increase his pleasure. She felt her head swimming as she began to lose air, so she pulled back, his dick leaving her mouth with a loud pop as she panted for breath.

"Hold still." He commanded. She felt a hand on top of her head and she could hear some kind of noise that she couldn't identify. It then hit her that he was likely jerking himself off to finish up so he could climax. "Where do you want it?" he whispered in her ear, his hot breath arousing her more.

"My…my…my mouth." She replied, opening her mouth. She felt his member enter her mouth again, prompting her to suck it. After a few moments she felt a warm liquid fill her mouth, the flavor was quite heavy and a bit sour but she relished it all the same.

"Did… did you enjoy that?" she asked hoping that she did a good job.

"Yes. You did very well. This your first time?" he asked as he slowly pushed her down to the floor.

She made no effort to resist him as she replied "Yes. This is my first time. Please treat me kindly." She asked while wiggling about in an attempt to gyrate her hips enticingly. He chuckled and decided to return the favor for the blowjob.

She heard her fellow blonde looking for something, then she heard a click and buzzing noise. "Wh-what's that noise?" she asked, wondering what he was up to. Stars filled her blacked out vision, as a strange sensation filled her. Something was placed against her pussy and it was vibrating hard against it, she then felt something enter inside her. It was a pair of fingers exploring her insides.

"Naruuuuuuuto, what are you doing?" she whined in arousal, helplessly wiggling beneath him.

"Just some payback for the blowjob. Just enjoy it." He responded as his fingers rubbed her insides, the vibrator in his hands stimulating her pussy lips, and her erect clit. Her toes curled as all manner of colors exploded in her covered eyes. Her lack of vision only making the stimulations feel even stronger.

Her tongue began to hang out of her mouth as she panted much like a bitch in heat. "Naruto! You're being too roooooough. My brain is meeeeeelting." She whined again. With a smirk he began to pull his fingers out and slowly turned lowered the Vibrator setting.

The pleasure was leaving her, she knew she shouldn't have protested "NO! I changed my mind! Turn it back! I want iiiiiiit. I don't care if my mind turns to goo! Just don't stooooop!" she cried out in desperation. Her hips bucking forward to keep his fingers from leaving.

"Whatever the lady wants." He replies and resumes his actions from before. The intense pleasure making Alexis feel like her loins were now on fire.

She panted hard, her breasts jiggling slightly as her chest went up and down from her panting. "Naruto-kun, something… something is happening! I… aaaaaaaagh!" she squealed as a thick stream left her pussy. The stimulation forcing her to squirt.

The orgasm and squirting made her head feel like it had gotten a buzz. She panted with her tongue hanging out as though she were a dog. She swallowed a bit and noticed her throat was dry. "Naruto? Some water please?" she asked while trying to catch her breath.

"No problem. Take a minute to rest." He replied and opened his fridge to get a bottle of water, and then he pulled out a bendy straw to allow Alexis to drink from it. He helped prop her up on her knees and guided the straw to her lips allowing her to have a few swallows of water.

She smiled and spoke "Thanks Naruto. If this keeps up… I might end up as a real pervert." She joked slightly.

"Heh. Doesn't matter to me. A healthy sex life is one of the perks of a good relationship." He quipped with a small smile.

She nodded slightly and spoke "Tomorrow… I'll put in my resignation. I want to stay with you Naruto. I'll miss my friends and family and big brother. But I'll see them all again right?" she asked at the end with some hope, especially about her brother.

"I don't make false promises Alexis. Whatever you want, I can make it happen. Now then… since you'll be quitting school. Is there any fantasies I can fulfill?" he asked while rubbing her moist vagina.

"Mmmm. I have one in particular. But I'll tell you later. Shall we move on to the main course?" she asked while looking for a spot to plant a kiss, she found one on his neck since she still had on the blindfold.

"Don't need to ask twice." He replied as he spread her legs. Her moist pussy glistening in the light as he lined up his member. She felt the tip poke her pussy, but it didn't go any further. She realized he was once again asking for permission, so she gave a nod and prepared herself for the inevitable pain.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she felt her pussy filled up by Naruto's cock, inch by inch. He then plunged forward in one quick motion, breaking her hymen. She silently screamed out in pain. Her toes spread apart from the pain.

After a few moments she recovered, the pain receding. She nodded to give the go ahead. Naruto grinned and thrust forward, the sound of flesh smacking against flesh sounded and Alexis' blackened vision filled with stars.

The Jinchuuriki thrust in and out. He had experience with women, both older and his age. But there was always this unique sensation when deflowering a virgin. He noticed that Alexis' pussy was warm and quite tight, it felt like she was trying to use her walls of her vagina to massage his cock. A good attempt but she needed some practice.

"Rougher! Harder! Spank me!" she cried out as she was held in the Pile driver position. Naruto grinned and smacked her juicy ass with her hand, causing her to yelp in pained pleasure. Another loud smack sounded out as the Duelist's ass cheeks became a healthy cherry red with a hand-shaped mark on them.

She was loving every single moment of this. Naruto was so rough and gentle with her all at the same time. He knew exactly how to treat her. This was heaven for her. Naruto lowered her down and began pounding her in the Missionary position.

Alexis felt like she was on cloud nine, her hot former virgin pussy felt like it was greedily sucking Naruto's dick. She felt a building pressure in her loins again. Her orgasm was coming and she didn't want it to end. But there was no stopping it. She noticed that Naruto's thrusts were becoming more erratic. He was getting close to.

"Inside Naruto! Cum inside me! It is safe today!" she screamed out in bliss, her blindfold becoming askew. Naruto growled as his seed filled her up. Her hot pussy clamping down as she reached her own climax.

When they finished the lied on the floor, Alexis in Naruto's warm embrace. He was about to untie her, but she cut him off by saying "Leave them Naruto. I want to stay like this. I want to be yours. Now… could you fix my blindfold?" she asked at the end, making Naruto chuckle and readjust her blindfold, cutting off her vision again.

"Now… tell me about that fantasy you had please?" he asked with a small grin.

 **The next day.**

"Say did you hear? Alexis Rhodes is quitting Duel Academy. She put in her resignation notice today. She'll be leaving in about a week." Commented one Syrus Truesdale as he put on his shoes for PE.

"For real? I wonder what prompted her to resign. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her all day." Spoke Jaden Yuki as he scratched the side of his face. The two boys then heard a strange noise and a buzzing sound. They looked and noticed it appeared to be coming from one Naruto's locker.

They approached it to figure out what the noise was, but found that it was locked up tight. "Something I can help you with boys?" spoke a voice behind them. The two Slifer red students yelped as they turned and saw Naruto who wasn't yet in the school's gym clothes.

"Sorry. We thought we heard something weird in your locker." Replied Syrus in a sheepish tone of voice.

Naruto waved them both off "Eh. No worries. I probably left something in my locker. Anyway, you better get going. Chop chop." The two nodded and ran off towards gym class leaving Naruto alone to open his locker. Inside was a nude Alexis Rhodes. Quivering in delight with a vibrator crammed in her pussy, a pair of her panties crammed into her mouth. Her new favorite black silk blindfold covering her eyes, and a pair of headphones covering her ears and playing music.

He chuckled and removed the headphones from her ears and asked her "You sure this is what you wanted? You were nearly found out." He asked her with a large grin. Alexis merely nodded her head in response. Chills going up her spine at the thrill of nearly being found out but getting away with it, plus she enjoyed the idea of being crammed in her new boyfriends locker like a toy. The cool metal walls feeling good on her skin.

"Mkay. Enjoy your stay. I'll come get you after PE." He spoke and replaced the headphones so she can listen to her tunes. He takes his clothes out and changes into his PE uniform, then he tossed his Slifer red uniform onto her and locks the door with a click.

He smiles and heads off to PE. Though he silently wondered if Alexis had some masochistic tendencies as well.

 **End First Lemon.**

 **Next lemon: Fonda Fontaine (Yu-gi-oh GX.)**


End file.
